superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Fantasy
Final Fantasy (ファイナルファンタジー''Fainaru Fantajī''?) is afantasy role-playing video game created by Hironobu Sakaguchi, developed and first published in Japan by Square (nowSquare Enix) in 1987. It is the first game in Square's Final Fantasy series. Originally released for the NES, Final Fantasy was remadefor several video game consoles and is frequently packaged with Final Fantasy II''in video game collections. The story follows four youths called the Light Warriors, who each carry one of their world's fourelemental orbs which have been darkened by the four Elemental Fiends. Together, they quest to defeat these evil forces, restore light to the orbs, and save their world. The game received its name as it was believed that it might be the last title Square ever released, as the company was facing bankruptcy. Instead, the game was a great commercial success, received generally positive reviews, and spawned many successful sequels and supplementary titles in the form of the Final Fantasy series. The original is now regarded as one of the most influential and successful role-playing games on the Nintendo Entertainment System, playing a major role in popularizing the genre. Critical praise focused on the game's graphics, while criticism targeted the time spent wandering in search ofrandom battle encounters to raise the player's experience level. By March 2003, all versions of ''Final Fantasy have sold a combined total of two million copies worldwide. The Completionist Jirard reviewed the PSP version of Final Fantasy for the 127th episode of The Completionist. He reviewed the game to celebrate the recent release of the Final Fantasy XV demo. Although the story is very simple, Jirard praises the sheer size of the game for its time, and cites the game as a pioneer of the JRPG genre. He also notes how the PSP is the definitive version of the game with its visual flare, though wishes the FMV cutscenes from the PS1 version were absent from this remake. Other than that, he finds it holds up today. The music also receives special attention, not just for this game, but for the entire series. Jirard finds the random encounters to be overwhelming, but appreciates the basic elements this game introduced for turn based RPG combat. He also enjoys all of the classes, but has big complaints about the amount of grinding necessary to hold your own in the game and build magic levels. Filling out the beastiery is also overwhelming to Jirard, due to the number of monsters there are to fight. He admits that non-fans of JRPGs probably won't be swayed to the genre with this entry. Humorously, he berates the slow-crawling credits after beating the game. He also finds it weird that the PSP version makes no mention of Sakaguchi. Jirard finds himself regretting playing the PSP version, due to the sheer amount of stuff to do compared to other versions, including the beastiery and extra dungeons. Special criticism is given to the Labyrinth of Time, which pads out the gameplay for way too long to fight every form of the dungeon's boss. The completion bonus of an art gallery makes Jirard feeling gypped. Trivia * Parts of the episode have Jirard talking when he's sick, but some have him talking when he's healthy. * The episode was filmed in front of a green screen, as the TOVG office wasn't available due to construction. * Jirard's party consisted of Leo the Warrior, Duncan the Monk, Duane the Red Mage, and Gunho the Black mage. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:PSP Category:NES Category:Play It!